zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Alaiah Elizande
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Agility: '+15 *'Endurance: '+13 **'Heat Tolerance:' +5 **'Zombie Virus Resistance: '+1 *'Athletics: '+10 *'Morale: '+5 *'Precision: '+5 *'Strength: '+5 Combat *'Archery: '+30 *'Swords:' +5 Constructive *'Fletching: '+15 *'Animal Handling: '+10 *'Butchering:' +7 *'Gardening:' -5 *'Trapsetting:' -5 Knowledge *'Spanish Culture: '+25 *'American Culture:' +16 (5/7) *'Learning:' +1 *'Teaching: '-5 *'Technology:' -5 *'Charisma: '-10 Survival *'Packrat:' +10 *'Hunting:' +9 *'Perception: '+7 *'Stealth: '+5 *'Driving: '-5 Affinity *'Giles Wolfe:' +6 Perks *'La Coleccionista:' (+30 Archery) **You collect things. More specifically, your used arrows. You can make the most out of the ones you have by being able to roll a d4 for each arrow, rather than a d2. If you roll a 2, 3 or 4, you get the arrow back. Flaws *'Inefficient Metabolism:' You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates.' ' **Worth 20 points. *'Moderate Acrophobia: '''Morale Check: DC 70+10X(X is how many successful checks made so far); 80 Lethality, -15 Default Penalty, Stunned at 1/4th Lethality, and run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. **Worth 25 points. Items Weapons *'Perfect (*) Composite Bow: 60(54)/2/+10; +15 LR pierce on zombies, 30/30 = quality arrows remaining. **'''Perfect (*) Scope Attachment: +10 Accuracy, +10 Range, +10 Precision **'Great (++) Quiver: '''Holds 15 arrows. *'Fair (=) Machete: 65/2/+0; Speed 3 at Skill +25 Armor *'Perfect (*) Maroon Headband: '+5 LR, +5 Defense *'''Perfect (*) Maroon Shirt: +10 Defense, +10 Athletics *'Fair (=) Brown Cloth Gloves: '''1/2 Wound, +0 Defense, +5 Grip (The gloves each have a white crucifix on the palm) *'Good (+) Brown Leather Boots: 3/4 Wound, +7 Agility Consumables *'''Consumable Name/Condition: (effect) (x__) Tools *'Good (+) Messenger Bag': +2.5 inventory units, -5 mobility **'Tampons:' Five of them. They are a necessity. **'Bungee Cord:' Two meters long. It's black and stuff. **'Rope:' Ten hand-burny feet of it. **'Bow String:' For bows. **'Chinese Fan:' Cool yourself off, senorita. **'Box of Nails:' Twenty of them, enough for one use in a major project. Don't get too pious, now. **'Stone Brick:' You don't want to know what it was used for. **'Notepad:' You're gonna need a pencil. **'Water Bottle:' Quench your thirst. History Alaiah Claudia Elizande Larios was born in Cortes de la Frontera, Andalusia, Spain on the 21st of January, 1984. Growing up, she wasn't the most feminine young girl in the world, preferring to do boyish things such as help her father with his work, like painting the house or repairing the fence. However, this was not because she believed she was a male in a female's body, she just preferred doing things that gave her a sense of accomplishment. Hard work. This ultimately paid off when, after getting a bit older, she began doing work not just around the house, but also around the village, renovating the bell tower and cleaning up the streets. Alaiah didn't plan on making a career out of being a handywoman, though. When she was 17, she found herself to be very interested in archery, and carved her own bow out of wood, fashioning her own arrows with what was left. She practiced with it every day she wasn't working and became very skilled with it. Her parents, while perplexed as to why their daughter was so interested in them, were still proud of her for finding something that she loved to do. She kept up this lifestyle well into her mid-twenties, keeping the village in a good state of repair, and also keeping watch around the streets from time to time to make sure any vandals or other criminals were properly punished for their wrongdoings. Other Cortesanos jokingly referred to her as the "sheriff of the village". As far as her social life goes, Alaiah had several friends from her childhood who she remained close to well after she finished school, but she had other friends as well. Particularly those of the other men who worked on keeping the village looking decent. In early May of 2011, she left the village with her parents to fly to Bogota, Colombia, her father's birthplace, for a family reunion. She was eager to visit the relatives she had never met and had only been in contact with through letters. Unfortunately, her reunion was cut short when the dead began to rise and lay waste to the city. A few days after the outbreak started, Alaiah and her family found their home being overrun by the walking dead. In an impulse of fear, Alaiah climbed up to the roof and hid, watching helplessly as hordes of creatures surrounded her family on all sides. But these were not the monsters who would take their lives. While Alaiah was hiding, she saw a truck of raiders pull up next to her home and begin to fire upon the dead with their rifles. They never watched their fire even for a second, shooting living and dead alike. Even some of her family who had not been attacked. She watched in horror as the raiders cheered themselves on, fired into the corpses well after they were dead, and got back into their truck to find another group of the unlucky. Alaiah's expression became dark as she slowly realized that the God she grew up believing in was a lie, and that if he existed, he didn't seem to mind what those men did. She resolved to get as far away from the area as possible, arming herself with her bow and arrows, a worn-out machete, and whatever necessities she could carry in a small messenger bag. But first, she had business to take care of. Alaiah had also realized that crimes against nature such as this could not be punished by a prison sentence anymore. She had to take what was left of the law into her own hands. After a week of searching, she managed to find the group of raiders that had murdered her family. When she found them, there were only two men left, as the rest had been killed by the undead. When they spotted her, they tried to shoot her, but the moment the first man got his finger on the trigger, an arrow whistled through the air and impaled him in the chest, piercing through his heart. He stood there in shock for a moment before slumping over onto the ground while the other raider shouted in distress, his only friend left in the world dead in the dirt. Alaiah approached him while his guard was down and grabbed him from behind, taking a large clump of his hair in her hand and pulling on it, while using her other hand to hold his arm behind his back. He begged for his life as she silently took him to the sidewalk and forced him face down on the ground. Her machete at the back of his neck, she told him to bite the concrete curb. When he refused and continued to beg for his life, she kneeled down and cut off one of his thumbs. He wailed in pain as she raised her voice, commanding him to bite the curb. Shaking, he complied and did as he was told. Hesitating for a brief moment, Alaiah gathered herself and said, "Usted va a quemar en el infierno por lo que has hecho..." She raised her boot and his scream was cut short as she smashed it into the back of his head, killing him instantly. For a moment, Alaiah was speechless. She pulled herself together once more and took the arrow from the other raider's body, putting it back into her quiver. Taking one last look at the city, she went on her way, going north to find that one safe place she knew was out there somewhere. Sometime later, she met a young man who was looking for the same thing. Not seeing him as a threat, and also seeing a bit of herself in him, she agreed to travel with him. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Anti-Hero (Type IV) *Pay Evil Unto Evil *The Archer Category:Characters